


Rabbit's Foot

by Swtch_racha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitter Minho, Barista Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bigotry & Prejudice, Cat Hybrid Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Dog Hybrid Kim Seungmin, Family Feels, Ferret Hybrid Hyunjin, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fox Hybrid Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hybrid Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hybrids, Jeongin has a Daughter, Kissing, Lee Minho is good with kids, Light Angst, M/M, Neck Kissing, Past Character Death, Reptile Hybrid Seo Changbin, Scents & Smells, Single Parents, Squirrel Hybrid Jisung, Unconventional Families, Unconventional Relationship, Wolf Hybrid Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swtch_racha/pseuds/Swtch_racha
Summary: Jeongin faces the struggle of having to balance work, a daughter and being a single parent. Luckily, he gets a little break when they pass a sweet little cafe on the way to work and school where a nice barista caught his eye and his daughter's too. Too bad they never have the time to visit.(alternatively: Jeongin is trying to be the best Dad he can be while having to deal with a crush that make him feel like a teenager again.)
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89
Collections: AGIBBANG FEST





	Rabbit's Foot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Agibbang Fest, for prompt #0079 
> 
> \- SPOILERS IN CASE YOU'RE UNCOMFY WITH THE TAGS:  
> > The tag with "Past Character Death" is because the mother is mentioned.  
> > The tag with "Bigotry & Prejudice" is because Jeongin and the mom's relationship was looked down by society at  
> the time as "unconventional".  
> \- They're all hybrids in this au so think zootopia or beastars. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

There he was again. 

Although, Jeongin wasn’t too surprised. He had had the barista’s schedule almost memorized. ‘Almost’ because of course, it would be too weird if he  _ actually _ had it memorized, which again he didn’t. 

Jeongin walked past the cafe’s giant glass windows that were framed by some fake flowery vines. It was some meadow or spring themed coffee shops that were typical around this area. It was a small cafe but it had steady foot traffic during rush hours. Luckily, he only passed through this area in the mornings as he took his daughter to school before he headed to his office. He watched his daughter stare at their reflections as they walked past the stores, some still closed as it was early. Their eyes met and he smiled at her, his heart swelled when she smiled back. At that moment, she looked just like her mother. 

It was times like this that made Jeongin’s heart ache, both in a good and a bad way. His daughter, Haneul, grew more and more into the image of her mother. She had his features of course, but her personality, her smile, it was all her mother. It made Jeongin miss her, more than he could handle sometimes but he always remained strong for his daughter. She already knew of course, that her mother had passed. Jeongin knew better than to lie or pretend, simply taking her to the memorial and explaining that before she left, she made sure to leave Haneul as a gift. He promised to take care of her, and her him, in memory of her late mother. 

They never got married, although they wanted to. Back then, a relationship like theirs was frowned upon. Jeongin would remember how they had to deal with the looks and stares when they went out on dates. A predator and prey. 

Jeongin, being a red fox, was still counted as a predator even if Jeongin would argue that he couldn’t possibly be in the same league as other predators like Chan, a grey wolf, for example. They were in highschool when they met. Ha-Neul was in a different class than him, as was customary for schools. She was a white dove, her feathers were beautiful. At first, Jeongin’s friends teased him for having feelings, claiming that he just wanted to eat her. There were laws in place for that but in the little provincial town he lived in, they still had very backwards thinking. 

She was justifiably wary of his intentions as well. He tried courting her with flowers and gifts but she dismissed them, wanting something more than little trinkets to prove his intentions were pure. So Jeongin had confessed to her, in front of the whole school. It became a bit of a spectacle but he didn’t care for the embarrassment as long as she saw that he was honest. He pursued her until she finally admitted to reciprocating his feelings. They were happy, or as happy as one can be when everyone scrutinized your relationship. They left for the city after, not wanting to be around such close minded people. 

They had dreams of wanting to get married, own a house and start a family, as impossible as that may seem. He felt no primal urge to eat her, despite what many people liked to claim. He simply loved her, and so did she love him. When she realized she was pregnant, she was as ecstatic as Jeongin was worried. He didn’t know how their child would survive being a mixed breed. Ha-neul insisted that society was more accepting now than before and assured that no matter what, they would protect their child. 

Ha-neul died giving birth to their baby girl. She was given a choice, save her or save the baby’s life. Jeongin wasn’t made aware until after. Through his wails, they placed the baby in his arms and told him that she wanted him to follow through with his promise, to protect their child. Jeongin felt simultaneously overjoyed and sorrowful, having lost the love of his life but gaining a new one. He named her after Ha-neul in memory of her. 

Over time, per the doctor’s request, he took detailed notes on his child’s growth. It turns out, his physical traits were much stronger and she ended up with a pair of ears and a tail similar to his. A part of him was glad as he wouldn’t need to explain to every concerned person that he hadn’t just kidnapped a child and that she was his. He noticed her fur began to fade as she grew a few white feathers that would molt every so often. She was a dull orange color, close to his own color. She may look like him but she had definitely taken on Ha-neul’s personality. 

She was bubbly and headstrong, always knew what she wanted and wasn’t afraid to say so. He was nervous about her first day in school but she had come home with at least five new friends and Jeongin realized he didn’t have to worry too much. He was still scared, a single dad with a daughter. He was scared one day she would ask for a new mom and Jeongin knew that he might not be able to love another woman as much as he loved her late mother. Haneul continued to surprise after coming home from a family day event and had asked if Jeongin was planning to meet a new mommy or a new daddy. Jeongin was surprised but not as much as he saw other same sex and even mixed predator-prey parents. 

He worked in a small start up company and was one of the younger employees. He was promoted to a senior manager in no time, as he was a smart and diligent worker. Luckily, his team liked him all the same despite being older than him. Chan, a grey wolf, was his first friend in the company. He was the head of marketing and was extremely friendly, closer to a dog than a wolf. He didn’t belittle him or treat him like a child which made Jeongin instantly like him. He introduced him to Felix, a beautifully spotted bengal cat, who was to be his secretary. Jeongin was also introduced to Changbin, a komodo dragon that worked and was best friends with Chan. The three of them would always invite Jeongin out to drink after work but he always turned them down because of his fatherly duties. 

When he introduced them to Haneul, the trio instantly fell for her charms. They spoiled her and gave her anything she asked for. They had taken to being her uncles and would constantly argue over who was her favorite. Jeongin never liked it when they babysat her because she always came home with gifts and sweets that he had repeatedly said was bad for her. He loved it though, despite his protesting because foxes were social creatures and he liked to think of them as their own little pack. 

He felt a little tug on his hand and looked down to see his daughter had stopped walking. She was now facing the glass window, her hands on the shiny surface as her tails swished in excitement. Jeongin looked up and saw the Barista, waving at his daughter. He smiled, his pink nose twitching slightly as he cooed behind the glass. He was a white rabbit, his little pink nose twitched every so often. He had a fluffy cotton tail that peeked beneath the ties of his apron and ears that spilled out of his hat. He had the most adorable set of front teeth that Jeongin would catch a glimpse of only when he smiled at his daughter. He can understand why the barista would focus on his daughter than on him, it would be too weird between adult strangers. 

Jeongin never caught his name due to the fact that despite this cafe being on the route, the pair hadn’t once stepped into the coffee shop. It was either too early and he would be late or it would be close to closing time and the barista would be gone. Jeongin was simple, he liked his coffee plain and didn’t care what brand it was. Other than this barista, this cafe was no different than any other themed cafes in the area. 

He tugged her hand once firmly, making her turn and pout at him. Jeongin’s ears drooped, he was no match for her pout but he knew they’d be late if they stayed any longer. His eyes caught the barista covering his laugh with his hand, his shoulders shaking as he got up and waved once and turned back to man the counter. Haneul pouted but nonetheless, turned and began to walk with Jeongin. He’d be insulted that his daughter didn’t listen to him but listened to a stranger but he couldn’t blame her, considering how enthralling the stranger was. 

Jeongin had managed to have only a few seconds of peace when he was bombarded with meetings and deadlines. He worked until his shoulders ached and Felix had to come in to remind him to eat. He had a working lunch as he attended a teleconference, trying his best to multitask. He attended a meeting and saw that Chan looked just as tired as he was. They smiled at each other before parting ways after the meeting, no time to catch up. Jeongin continued to work until Felix knocked. 

“Hey, Boss!”

“I told you to call me I.N.”

“Oops, sorry force of habit.” Felix smiled but noticed that Jeongin was worrying his lip as he tried to get through another contract. 

“I… um, was just popping in to say I’m leaving work early. It’s my boyfriend and I’s anniversary.” Jeongin lifted his head and noticed how Felix looked concerned, as if he didn’t want to leave. 

“Oh! Well, have fun and… and congratulations Lix. I’m happy for you.” Jeongin smiled, trying his best to show that he was genuine. Felix blushed, smiling softly and carried his jacket on his arm. His tail curled behind him, a telltale sign that something was bothering him. 

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s just that… I feel kind of bad, do you want me to stay longer? You look like you still have so much-“

“Ah! No, no, it’s okay! You go have fun, you deserve it.” Jeongin waved his hands, shooing Felix after assuring him again that he would be fine. 

Jeongin sighed, shoulders sagging as he checked to see how much more paperwork he needed to work through. There were a few more pages on this one but there were still 2 more proposals he needed to review. Rubbing his eyes, he slumped into his chair. He didn’t like showing his staff nor Felix just how tired he was. They looked to him for support so he always made sure to at least look put together but now, there were only a few staff left and the janitors. Jeongin checked the time. There was an hour left till he had to leave or he’d be late picking up Haneul. He was already pushing to meet this deadline but Haneul would understand. 

Jeongin pored over the other two proposals when a janitor entered his office. The two jumped, the janitor clearly surprised to still see Jeongin there. 

“I’m so sorry. I thought you’d have left already, sir.”

“No, no, it’s okay… wait, what time is it?” The janitor checked their watch. 

“Oh a little past 7?”

“SHIT!” Jeongin suddenly stood up, bumping his table and sending the pens clattering on the desk. He was an hour late than when he was supposed to leave which meant he’d be two hours late to pick up Haneul. The fox quickly stuffed whatever paperwork he could in his bag before sprinting out of the office. 

He barely caught the train, his tail was nearly chopped off. Trying to catch his breath, he stood by the doors. The moment they opened, he quickly ran through the crowds, bumping into people. He made it to the school in record time but the sky was dark and the gates were closed. Panicking, he started yelling until a guard approached and asked if he was a parent. He quickly nodded and asked for his daughter. After a few minutes, he saw a little flash of red and was greeted with an armful of baby fox. A few more apologies to the worried teacher and the pair was off to their home. 

Jeongin did his best to cook for Haneul despite being tired. She always finished whatever he made even if he had subpar cooking skills. After eating, she helped clean up. 

“Honey? Daddy’s sorry he was late today…” Jeongin felt his ears drooped as he passed the plates to be dried to his daughter. He’s been trying his best but it was hard balancing work and being a single parent. 

“It’s okay, Daddy. You were busy, I know.” 

He didn’t know what would be worse: Haneul throwing a tantrum for being late or the simple acceptance that he was simply too busy to notice the time. He kissed her goodnight and retreated to his bedroom. He fell asleep that night thinking about whether or not it would be best to get a babysitter. 

The next morning was like their usual mornings. Jeongin made sure to make her favorite breakfast, boxed pancakes, just to make up for last night. Haneul dutifully finished all her food and went off to find something to wear. Jeongin usually let her style herself, allowing her to wear whatever she wanted. Once the two were ready, they headed out and began their morning walk. 

Jeongin always breathed better when they did morning walks, his head cleared as the soft morning sun streamed through the trees. They lived in a relatively nice neighborhood with a good mix of predators and prey. Once they got to the main street, Jeongin felt Haneul pull his hand a bit stronger until they reached their favorite cafe which ironically neither have ever tried. Haneul's ears perked up as she reached the big glass window and he noticed that today was the day they changed the pastries on display. They had a wide array of desserts and pastries on their displays, some in decorative mini bird cages. They had a chalk menu set-up outside that had their special discounts and offers. For the first time, they managed to arrive just a little bit earlier and caught one of the employees finishing up the calligraphy on the menu board. 

Haneul had let go of his hand and pressed her face to the glass, Jeongin winced thinking about all the germs that were on the surface. He had a hand on her shoulder to pull her away when the Barista appeared. He was wearing a simple black long sleeve that was rolled up to his elbows and the usual apron. He was bobbing his head to a song the two foxes couldn't hear and he noticed how his cotton tail twitched every so often. Jeongin felt incredibly endeared as the rabbit continued to jam out while carrying a tray of colorful pastel frosted cupcakes. He lifted it onto the marble display top and carefully placed a glass cover over it before noticing Haneul. Jeongin watched as his expression brightened up as he bent down slightly to wave hello. His daughter was excited, standing on the tip of her toes with her tail wagging. 

Jeongin smiled fondly before he turned and noticed that the rabbit was looking at him now. He blushed as the barista smirked, waving to him as well which Jeongin responded with a wave of his own only a bit more timid. 

"Daddy! He likes you!" 

"Wha-What?" 

Jeongin's eyes bulged and he was sure his whole face was red. Was it obvious to even his daughter about his huge crush on the rabbit? It felt childish to say but he really didn't have another name for the feeling he felt for the stranger. Besides, it's not like they would ever meet. Jeongin checked the time and realized it was time to go. He cleared his throat and began tugging Haneul away. She cried out and Jeongin whipped his head around to see his daughter pouting with her ears drooping. Even if he'd been subjected to her "puppy dog eyes" for years, he was still weak. 

"Honey, we have to go soon." 

"But, I wanna stay with my friend!" 

"Honey..." 

"Daddy!" 

She was going to begin wailing if Jeongin didn't do something soon. He knew the telltale signs from her lip wobbling to the glassy eyes, a good ol' fashioned tantrum. She rarely had these which Jeongin was thankful for. He began shushing her, dropping down on one knee to try and calm her down. He heard a knocking on the glass and turned to see the barista staring at him with pity in his eyes. Jeongin was embarrassed that a stranger had to witness just how bad he was as a parent when he noticed the rabbit holding something in his hand. It was a cupcake.

Jeongin looked from the cupcake to his daughter, who was still resisting. Maybe he could pop into the shop just for a quick moment, grab the cupcake, maybe even learn the barista's name when his phone beeped. He checked it and it was a message from Felix asking where he was for his first meeting. Jeongin cursed under his breath and sent what he hopes was an apologetic look. He could just be imagining it but there was a flash of disappointment in the rabbit's eyes. Jeongin scooped up his daughter and began walking at a faster pace, which was difficult since Haneul insisted on making the trip much more gruelling for him.

He managed to make it with a few minutes to spare, Felix was at the lobby with the papers to greet him. Briefing him on the elevator ride, Jeongin took a second to breathe with Felix squeezing his arm and throwing an enthusiastic thumbs-up. He smiled weakly and pushed open the conference doors.

The meeting went by smoothly. After a couple of presentations, Jeongin retreated to his office to review some paperwork he had left the other day. He went through countless pages of contracts and the paperwork didn't seem to end as Felix entered with some more. Jeongin used to love his job, he still did but it was times like this he wished he could just stay home and cuddle with his daughter. The day went by like that, a few more meetings until it got dark outside once more. Jeongin was rubbing his temples when he heard a timid knock.

"I.N., you okay?" Jeongin's ears perked up at the sound of Felix's voice, the cat shutting the door softly and carrying a stack of papers. His ears drooped when his eyes landed on the folders.

"Oh my god, there's more?”   
"What? Oh these? No, these are contracts I took the liberty to review and highlight. I marked all the pages that you need to review and the highlights are sections I think need your approval. Figured you needed the help, considering how much is on your plate right now." Jeongin nearly weeps with joy. Felix smiled sweetly, placing the stack on his desk and began ruffling through whatever else was on his desk.

"Felix, thank you-"   
"No need to thank me, boss. I'm happy I can help." His tail curled in the air as he began collecting some folders to bring with him. Jeongin let it slide when he called him 'boss', not wanting to get into it right now.   
"Let's go meet that deadline, yeah?" Felix squeezed his shoulder once more before leaving his office, no doubt going through the contracts he brought with him. Jeongin felt grateful that the bengal, he was a huge help.

Jeongin was feeling the familiar ache in his neck but ignored as he went through the contract. He needed to finish and have these all emailed today, as per the deadline and it was the only way his team was going to meet the monthly deadline and close the deal. He rubbed his neck when he heard another knock on the door. His ears picked up on a little scuffle outside and the door was pushed open by the janitor with Felix trying to block them.

"Sorry, I told them not to go in yet, but they insisted."   
"Hey, aren't you supposed to be home right now?" The janitor spoke to Jeongin over Felix's shoulder, the cat making a disapproving noise.   
"Well, he's doing overtime and he has to finish these papers so please leave the room. Sorry for the disruption, Jeongin."   
"No, no it's okay... wait, what time is it?" Felix's tail drooped, not wanting to stress Jeongin out further and checked his watch.   
"It's close to 7:30."

"WHAT?" Jeongin nearly spilled his coffee mug on the desk. It was already past 7 that means he would be extra late to pick up Haneul and he wasn't even close to finishing with the contracts. Felix rushed to his side, wondering if Jeongin just had a heart attack, which was ridiculous considering he was younger than him.

"What's wrong?"   
"Haneul! I'm late. I should've left the office by 6!" Felix's eyes widened and his tail frizzed up. What kind of secretary was he that he forgot to remind Jeongin about picking his daughter up.   
"Oh my god Jeongin I'm so sorry, if we left now we could-"   
"But the contracts aren't done and we need to finish them today!" Felix worried his nails when he suddenly got an idea. He rushed to his table and quickly called on his cell. Once it started ringing, he threw it to Jeongin.

"Hello?" The gruff voice of Changbin drifted through. Of course! Jeongin remembered that it was Changbin's day-off.   
"Changbin, I need a favor, could you pick Haneul up and let her stay with you? I'm working overtime and it totally slipped my mind and-"   
"You don't have a babysitter?"   
"Huh? N-no..." He could hear some noise and conversation in the background. He could hear Changbin talk to someone before the noise was muffled.   
"Listen, there's this huge party at my house right now. I'm sorry, my parents threw it and I don't think a kid is gonna want to be at this." Jeongin could feel his spirits begin to drop. Felix, having picked up on his change of mood, began to get worried and his tail was swishing in nervousness behind him.

  
"Oh, okay-"   
"There is someone I know who can take her. He's great with kids and he's a really close friend of mine so I can vouch for him.   
"A stranger? Changbin! I'm not going to leave my daughter with a complete stranger!"   
"What choice do you have? Tell you what, I'll pick up my friend and Haneul right now. I'll let them meet and if Haneul likes him then I'll drive them both to your place. If not, then I'll take her."   
"Changbin..."   
"Deal?" Jeongin's foot tapped on the floor. His boss would kill him if he didn't meet today's deadline and he didn't want to disappoint his team but having to leave his daughter with a stranger? That might send his anxiety through the roof. Then again, Changbin treasured Haneul like his own and he wouldn't let anything happen to her. His tail swished behind as he bit his lip.

"If it makes you feel better, nothing bad will happen to her. He's prey." Jeongin knew that just because someone was prey, didn't mean they were totally harmless but Changbin could vouch for him plus he did say he was great with kids. Jeongin sighed, knowing he didn't really have another choice.

"Okay, but only if he sends a picture of her with the time so I know she's okay."   
"Of course, I promise."   
"Okay..."   
"I know this is hard but I’m heading to my car right now, don't worry."   
"Yeah, bet you're really excited to pick her up from  _ school." _ Changbin made an affronted noise before Jeongin rolled his eyes and ended the call. He knew Changbin also wanted to see Haneul's teacher, Seungmin, a golden retriever. 

The two had met once when on a similar occasion Changbin was going to pick Haneul up. Unfortunately, a komodo dragon wasn’t as welcome and the guards made a fuss of not letting him. The screaming match ended when Seungmin approached and strenly asked the guard to stop yelling and scaring the kids. He accompanied Changbin, who was instantly drawn to his soft fur and cute eyes and the way his tail wagged behind him. 

They approached the classroom and Changbin thanked Seungmin for saving him from the embarrassment. 

“It’s alright, the guard always gets like that. He thinks he’s always right.”

“Yeah… I guess you don’t have too many reptiles here, huh?”

“I used to have a snake in my class until they had to be transferred…” Seungmin’s ears and tail drooped and Changbin realized how genuinely sad the teacher felt about his students. 

“I’m Changbin, by the way. I’m here for Yang Haneul.”

“I know.”

“You do?” Changbin blushed, wondering how the teacher knew him when the door slid open and Haneul rushed out and jumped into his arms. 

“Uncle Binnie!” 

“Hey there, dove. You ready to go home?”

“Do I get to stay at your place, Uncle Binnie?”

“Of course! I even have your favorite snack as long we don’t tell your dad. Deal?” Haneul giggled behind her paws and squirmed until Changbin let her down. She rushed back inside the room and collected her things. 

“She saw you from the window and told me you were her ‘Uncle Binnie’.” Changbin rubbed his neck and blushed at the nickname. 

“Yeah she’s called me that since she was a pup and it kinda stuck so…” Seungmin nodded and laughed, patting him on the shoulder before stepping into the room. He helped Haneul with her bag. 

The trio walked to the entrance and Changbin lifted Haneul into his car. The two waved goodbye at her teacher and sped off. Jeongin got an earful from Changbin, who constantly asked about Haneul’s teacher for weeks. 

Jeongin tried his best to focus on the words of the page in front of him but all he could think of was his daughter. According to his calculations, Changbin should be at the school by now. He gave Haneul a phone but limited it to calling and texting him for emergencies. He kept glancing at his phone, waiting for something when it buzzed twice. It nearly slipped out of his hands when he scrambled to check. It was a message from Changbin, confirming he was with his friend and Haneul. There was even an image attached of Haneul holding up the phone with the time and a big, big smile. 

Jeongin breathed a sigh of relief, slumping into his chair. No doubt his daughter looked happy, judging from the frosting at the corner of her mouth, Changbin must have given her something sweet that would surely spoil her dinner. 

Jeongin replied with a string of hearts and kisses and asked for regular updates on his daughter. Changbin informed him that he gave Jeongin’s number to his friend and he’d send regular updates through him. Jeongin received a text with a picture of Haneul attached and a short “ _ hi im lee minho :)” _ . Jeongin tried his best to focus after, the sooner he finished the sooner he would be able to go home. 

He was nearing the last page when his phone rang and Felix’s voice came through. 

“I.N, someone on line 1, says they’re from Haneul’s school.” Jeongin felt his stomach drop as he dreaded whoever was calling. 

“Okay, put them through.”

“Hello?”

“Hi, is this Yang Jeongin?”

“...yes?”

“Oh! It’s Hyunjin!” Jeongin didn’t know if he would feel relief or stress that Hyunjin, the principal, was calling. Hyunjin was a sweet, tall ferret that headed Haneul’s school. He was kind hearted and extremely accommodating when he learned of Haneul’s background. Jeongin had, on occasion, been invited to have dinner with him but he was always too busy. Haneul was an exemplary student, so he wasn’t entirely sure why he called. 

“Hyunjin, hello did something happen at school today?”

“O-oh… I was just calling about that, did Haneul not tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“It was show and tell today. Seungmin tells me Haneul brought something… interesting.” Jeongin felt his tail bush up. Haneul hadn’t mentioned anything about show and tell today. Jeongin began to worry what his daughter had decided to bring, knowing she had a tendency to collect things and bugs that kids should probably not be carrying around. 

“Interesting, how?”

“She brought a feather with her.” 

“Oh…”

“And as you’ve requested before, I’ve only disclosed to Seungmin about Haneul’s parentage. Some of the other kids were not as nice about Haneul’s feather and… well, they asked how she acquired it…” Jeongin groaned, rubbing his temples. He knew what Hyunjin was implying. 

He didn’t want Haneul to be treated differently and since she took on his physical attributes, it was easy to pass her off as a normal fox. He didn’t want to tell anyone other than Hyunjin about her mixed parentage but the ferret advised that it would be smart to at least let Seungmin know. Her classmates were unaware that she was a crossbreed, not that Haneul was ever bothered by it. It was her normal but Jeongin knew how mean kids could be about things they didn’t understand. 

“I see.”

“Haneul took it rather well, according to Seungmin. He managed to diffuse the situation at least and an early recess kept them distracted.” Jeongin sighed, chuckling tiredly.

“I guess I should thank him then.”

“Mhmm, you should. I just wanted to call you so you were informed. Seungmin said he was going to tell you when you picked her up but he said a friend of yours did…?” Hyunjin trailed off, like he was waiting for a confirmation that they didn’t just allow a student to get kidnapped. 

“Ah yes! Yes, Changbin went to pick her up. He’s a komodo dragon.”

“Ah so that’s his name.”

“Huh?”

“Oh nothing. It’s just, I’ve been fishing for the name but Seungmin hasn’t told me anything other than he’s a komodo dragon. Jisung told me he drove a ‘swanky’ car.” Hyunjin laughed brightly. Jeongin simply rolled his eyes. He debated whether or not to tell Changbin that he’s being talked about by Haneul’s teachers and inflate his ego. 

“Wow, so all of you talk about him then?”

“Well, mostly Seungmin. He’s convinced Changbin likes him and for fun, Jisung says he isn’t.” Jeongin chuckled, leaning back into his chair. That sounded like something Jisung would do. He was a squirrel and Haneul’s arts teacher, and responsible for more than one of her wacky ideas that always ended up in a huge mess. 

“Well tell Jisung he’s wrong. Changbin can’t shut up about Seungmin. I’ll give him Changbin’s number next time, as a thank you.” He heard Hyunjin squeal, clapping his hands in excitement. 

Jeongin bid him goodbye and thanked him for the call. Hyunjin was always so light and he felt a bit more relaxed but worry still niggled at the back of his mind, wondering how Haneul was at home. 

Jeongin finally finished his stack as Felix entered his office. The two let out a cheer as they packed up their things to finally head home. Felix offered Jeongin a ride home since his boyfriend was picking him up in a few minutes. Jeongin declined, choosing to speed walk to the station and catch the train. 

Jeongin groaned, rubbing his neck as he loosened his tie. He had a hand on his doorknob when his nose picked up on a smell. It smelled amazing and Jeongin felt his mouth water. He entered, announcing his presence when a flash of orange jumped into his arms. 

“Daddy!”

“Hi honey, I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” Jeongin squeezed his daughter in his arms, her scent calming him. He could feel the tension leave his body when the scent of another tickled his nose. It was a stranger no doubt but not entirely threatening. Jeongin’s ears perked up and twitched when he heard shuffling. 

“Haneul? Don’t run in the hall, you might hurt… yourself…” Jeongin’s eyes bulged and he knew his jaw dropped. From his entryway, the barista from the spring meadow cafe appeared. The rabbit donned a different apron now, it looked like his own, and was wearing the same outfit from earlier. He looked just as surprised to see him, his mouth gaping to show his cute front teeth. 

“Uh, h-hi.”

“Hi…”

“Minnie! Look! Daddy’s home!” Haneul wiggled out of his arms and rushed over to Minho who still stood frozen by the entryway. 

“Y-yes, it appears so.” Jeongin shuffled on his welcome mat. Why did it feel like he was the stranger in his own home?

“Why don’t you show your dad the picture you drew today?” Jeongin watched in amazement as Haneul let Minho pet her and rushed off to her room. 

Jeongin stood by the entrance. He knew his tail was a dead giveaway of how nervous he felt. His ears twitched as he tried to figure out a proper way to introduce himself to the man he’d been (shamefully) obsessed over. The rabbit cleared his throat and Jeongin jumped slightly, cursing his nerves for making him so twitchy. 

“Um, so, welcome home…?” 

“Right! Yes, wait… shouldn’t I be the one welcoming you into my home?”

“Well, considering I’m already in it, let’s just leave it at that.” 

“Sure!” Jeongin sucked in his lower lip, smiling squarishly. Minho smiled back albeit a bit more unsure until his nose twitched and his eyes widened as if he remembered something. 

“The soup!”

“The soup?” The rabbit quickly rushed to the stove where a pot had been boiling. Jeongin watched as he donned on some mitten he didn’t even know he had and took the pot off the stove. It smelled amazing and Jeongin’s mouth began to water as his tummy rumbled. 

“Someone’s hungry.” Minho side eyed the fox, smirking. Jeongin blushed and dropped off his work bag in the living room as Haneul rushed in, clutching a piece of paper. 

Jeongin sat on the couch, removing his tie and letting Haneul explain the various symbols in her drawing. She spoke at length about the tree she drew, using yellow instead of normal green because Jisung had taught her that drawings didn’t always have to use “accurate colors”. Jeongin smiled softly as Haneul chittered on, watching her hands move and point as her tail wagged slightly. She looked to him and he smiled and nodded, full of love for his daughter. She smiled, her eyes disappearing behind her smile and continued to point out her artistic interpretation of their family. 

“There’s you with the tie and there’s me!”

“Oh wow I think you really captured my smile.” Jeongin noticed how he looked a bit more like a shark with that many teeth and wondered if she really thought he had that many. He noticed something in the corner where she had drawn a sun. A vague shape next to some clouds. 

“What’s this, honey?”

“Oh, that’s mom.” Jeongin blinked. Looking at it, it was more shapeless blob than a dove but then again, Haneul probably couldn’t remember what her mother looked like. There weren’t many doves like her in the city, many moving to the province due to some illegal trade for their pure white feathers. Jeongin felt his eyes well up thinking about how Haneul never got to meet her mother nor her grandparents. Would they even want to see her? Before Jeongin could spiral further, he felt a soft hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. 

“Aw, she looks beautiful, Hannie.”

“Oh! Minnie, do you want me to draw you too?”

“Would you really?”

“Mhm! I’ve got some coloring pencils Daddy got me for my birthday!” Haneul quickly scrambled to her room. Jeongin let out a shaky exhale, trying his best to calm down and not wanting to freak out in front of their guest. 

“Her mom-“

“She told me.” Jeongin looked up and Minho smiled down at him, squeezing his shoulder for comfort. 

“She said she’s an angel.”

“She was.” Minho nodded and patted his shoulder before turning around and heading back into the kitchen. 

“Hannie! Mind if I borrow your dad while you color?” Haneul simply hummed, pouring all her focus on her little project. Jeongin kissed her on her head before getting up and joining the rabbit. 

“You needed help?”

“Oh, no it’s fine. I thought you needed the excuse to get some space first.” Jeongin blinked, in awe of how perceptive the man. He read Jeongin’s feelings so easily when he was usually more misunderstood. According to Felix, it was because he needed to smile more to look friendlier. 

“No, no, it’s okay. I can help. It’s my kitchen after all.”

“Mhm, and you have quite a lot of ingredients that’s close to expiration, so do you do a lot of cooking?” The rabbit was smirking once more, no doubt having heard from Haneul how Jeongin had very limited knowledge in the kitchen. The fox flushed, embarrassed at having been ratted out by his own daughter. 

“Calm down, I’m just teasing. It’s okay, it’s almost done anyway. You can get me some bowls though.” Jeongin nodded and opened some cabinets to get the cutlery. 

“So what is it?”

“Think of it as a stew. Lots of veggies and beans and whatever else you had in your fridge. I made quite a lot so you can have some to reheat over the next few days. You had some tofu so I added that for your protein. Here.” Minho held a spoon in front of his face, his other hand cupping underneath. Jeongin blushed for the nth time and let Minho feed him. The flavors burst in his mouth and he was amazed something this delicious came from his own kitchen. 

“Oh my god, that’s amazing.”

“I know.” Minho began scooping out portion, adding tofu to just Jeongin’s and Haneul’s bowls before putting the pot back to let it cool. The pair brought the food to the table. Jeongin ferched Haneul from the living room while Minho brought in some side dishes. 

The trio dug into their food almost immediately. Jeongin felt all the tension leave his body as if the soup itself healed his stress. Savoring every bite, he checked on Haneul. She was carefully spooning soup and missed every so often. She was always a messy eater but never on purpose. Jeongin shook his head fondly and moved to clean her face when Minho dabbed her cheek with a napkin. Haneul thanked her around her full mouth and Minho smiled. The two smiled at each other before tucking into their food again. Jeongin knew that it was just normal, he’s cleaned up enough food from her face to know. But something in his chest squeezed as he looked at the warmth in Minho’s eyes as he looked at his daughter. 

Haneul didn’t warm up to people this easily. It took Chan, Changbin and Felix weeks to get Haneul to trust them. She was friendly but she didn’t like being apart from Jeongin for too long. It was hard for her to trust adults. School helped with that aspect and he was grateful her teachers made sure to be accepting of her. Which reminds him of the incident from this morning. He looked and noticed Haneul was giggling at Minho about his front teeth. Jeongin cracked a smile, still worried about how he would bring it up. 

Minho’s eyes shifted to him and he realized he was caught staring. Minho cocked his head in a silent question and Jeongin merely shook his head. Minho decided to not ask and the trio finished their food after a while. 

Haneul began to yawn, her eyes already falling shut. 

“Why don’t you tuck her in and I’ll clean up here.” Jeongin was about to argue when Haneul dropped her head on the table with a thunk. The two adults winced at the sound and Jeongin quickly gathered his sleepy daughter in his arms. Minho began clearing the bowls, shooing Jeongin away before he tried to offer to clean up. 

He laid her down in her bed, making sure to arrange her pillows to cradle her back better. He noticed how the nubs on her back had grown a bit more, creating peaks on the back of her shirt. She always complained about pain in her back. When they visited the doctor, they were shocked to see that she was showing signs of vestigial limbs. She was growing a pair of wings that even fully grown would have no use. They recommended that they have it removed but there was a chance that it could affect her spine and Jeongin opted not to go through with the procedure. There was a chance the wings would simply stop growing and Jeongin had been charting its growth over time. It was amazing and rare but then again, since her mother was a dove it was a possibility. 

“Honey…”

“Mm?”

“Hyunjin called today and said something happened in school. Do you want to tell me about it?” Haneul was quiet as she snuggled deeper into her nest of blankets. Jeongin sat on her bed and let her snuggle into him, his presence helping her sleep better. 

“Honey?” Jeongin pet her head, feeling her ears twitch as she nuzzled into him. She shook her head no instead. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to tell me?” She shook her head no once more. Jeongin sighed. 

“Honey, we talked about this. We promised to always tell each other when something happens that makes you feel bad.”

“You don’t tell me when you’re sad, Daddy.” Jeongin paused, looking down at his daughter who had buried her face in his stomach. 

“I… well, that’s different.”

“How?”

“Well, it’s different because… because it’s adult stuff and you wouldn’t understand.”

“Well this is kid stuff, so you wouldn’t understand.” Jeongin tsked, rolling his eyes. Her muffled voice still carried a smart tone. 

“Oi, don’t get smart with me. Now, tell me what’s wrong, please?” Jeongin lifted his arms as Haneul shifted, exposing her face. She picked at his pants, avoiding his stare. 

“The other kids asked if… if I ever tasted bird before…” Jeongin held in his gasp of shock. “O-oh.”

“But I said it was from my mom. I told them about how mom is a dove and you loved her a lot and she gave me you as a present before going away.”

“Y-yes, she did…” Jeongin kept his voice steady, even if he wanted to break down. He always said that Haneul was a gift and the best gift he had ever received. 

“They asked if you ate her…” 

Jeongin nearly choked. His hands froze and he broke out into a cold sweat. All this because she had brought a feather? Had they assumed she had eaten a bird and brought the feather as proof? Jeongin’s mind raced. He didn’t want his daughter to be branded as a meat eater. Sure, they were predators but meat had been banned for years. No one could acquire meat that easily unless in the black market. Jeongin himself didn’t eat meat and Haneul has definitely not eaten either. Jeongin looked down at his daughter, her small fragile form cradled in his arms. This was why he never wanted to tell others about her parentage. It came with too many assumptions and speculations. 

“Honey-“

“But I know you didn’t, Daddy. Because mom leaves a feather in bed every morning to show me she’s watching over us, right Daddy?” Haneul looked up at him. Jeongin had told her that whenever she would find a white feather, it was a sign from her mom that she was with her. He knew, of course, those were hers since she began molting her feathers but she never understood it when she was younger. 

Jeongin blinked in surprise when Haneul got up, standing over him and wiped the tears off his face. He held her tiny waist as she swiped her little hands all over in an attempt to wipe his face. He began to laugh, trying to avoid her hands and she kept doing it until he tickled her. She squealed and Jeongin had her trapped as he began to blow raspberries on her belly. She giggled and squealed until he stopped, seeing her get worn out. Jeongin hugged her, cradling her once more. 

“Minnie told me, it’s okay I have feathers. It makes me a special kind of fox. He says I can be a flying fox if I wanna. Daddy, will I grow wings like Mommy?” Jeongin smiled, smoothing his thumbs in between her brows. Haneul’s eyes were already closed and she yawned one more time before nuzzling into his chest. 

“You can be whatever you want to be, honey.”

Jeongin waited a few more minutes before leaving. Haneul snored softly as he placed pillows around her to cage her in the soft barrier. He quietly exited the room and sighed. He stretched when he heard noise from the kitchen. Jeongin suddenly remembered about his guest. He quickly rushed to the kitchen to see Minho having rolled up his sleeves and washing the pot. There were containers of soup on the counter, cooling off. 

“Is she asleep?” Jeongin jumped, surprised because he didn’t think Minho noticed him. 

“Um yeah. You need help with that?” Minho nodded, moving to one side and Jeongin grabbed a towel. The two worked silently as Minho washed and Jeongin dried. It was a comfortable silence. 

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Just… everything. Thank you for everything. You looked after her and you cooked. This was all sudden. How much did Changbin say I was going to pay you? I can pay extra.” Jeongin wanted to do something in return, money didn’t feel enough for the comfort Minho had given to Haneul while he was stuck at work. Minho laughed, wiping off his hands. 

“It’s fine, no need for extra. I’m used to babysitting. I had lots of siblings.”

“Right, rabbits.”

“Mhm.” Minho untied his apron before stretching. He brought out two mugs and filled one with coffee before putting in some ice.

“Want some?”

“Sure.” He watched as Minho expertly made their drinks and after it looked like a cafe bought iced americano. 

“Wow, they look great.”

“Well, I should hope so. Half my job is to make sure they look good.” Minho joked before taking a sip. Jeongin drank some too and immediately his tail wagged, making Minho chuckle. 

“Woah, this tastes amazing. I feel like I should pay you.”

“No need, I used your ingredients anyway.”

“No way this was my coffee. How did you get it to taste this way?”

“Ah that, is a trade secret. Guess you’ll just have to visit the store to try it again.” Minho smiled into his drink, watching Jeongin twitch in embarrassment. 

“Ah right, the cafe.”

“Why have you not gone in? I’ve asked my coworkers and they said they’ve never had you guys as customers.”

“You asked about us?” It was Minho’s turn to blush. Jeongin was surprised to know that Minho remembered them and cared enough to know if they’ve actually gone inside and not simply stared outside from the window as he usually caught them doing. 

“...yeah. I always see you two pass by but neither of you come in during my shift. I just assumed you frequented the store since the both of you always stopped by it in the morning.” Jeongin nearly choked on his drink. How was he going to explain that they never visited the cafe because of the drinks but because of the barista.

“Right, because why else would we stop by… a cafe… that serves drinks.” Minho nodded, unsure where Jeongin was going with this. 

“Yeah… do you go in the afternoon?”

“Um, would you believe me if I said neither of us has ever been inside?”

“Huh, that would explain why Haneul looked amazed when we stopped by there.” Minho smiled, putting the mug down on the counter. 

“Yeah, and she loves you, by the way. I don’t know how you did it but she really likes you.”

“Hmm, it may have something to do with the cupcake I gave her…” Minho tapped his temple like he was pretending to think while Jeongin gasped. 

“A cupcake! That would ruin her appetite!”

“Oops, we weren’t supposed to tell you. It was a secret.” Minho giggled before winking at Jeongin. Except it was less of a wink and more like a slow blink with one eye going before the other. Jeongin found it incredibly endearing and he really didn’t think the rabbit could get any cuter. 

He really couldn’t believe it. Not only was Minho cute and good looking, he was also very caring and sensitive and had the cutest laugh. He’s also very good with kids and an amazing cook and Jeongin needs to stop that train of thought before he starts listing down more reasons for Minho to be in his life. 

“Thank you, also for what you said to Haneul earlier. She… she had a bit of a rough day in school.” Jeongin’s ears and tail drooped, as he clutched his mug. He was disappointed in himself that he wasn’t able to comfort his own child when she needed him, instead prioritizing work. 

“Of course, I know how harsh kids can be about these things…”

“I just wish… I wish I was there to say something, I don’t know.”

“Don’t blame yourself, you needed to work and Haneul handled herself pretty well.” Minho stepped closer, putting a hand on Jeongin’s shoulder. 

“You must be pretty disappointed in me. Prioritizing work over daddy duties-“ Jeongin was cut off when Minho hugged him suddenly. He hadn’t realized how long it’s been since he’d been hugged by someone other than Haneul and occasionally, Felix when he allowed it. Jeongin relaxed in his hold, slowly bringing his arms around the rabbit. He smelled a lot like roasted coffee and vanilla and that comforted him. 

“Work is your duty, too. It’s hard balancing it, I get that. And Haneul understands that, too. She thinks you’re the best dad in the world and for what it’s worth, I think you’re pretty great, too.” Minho’s soft voice tickled his ears as Jeongin sniffled. 

“We just met, you don’t know that.”

“Excuse you, but we’ve already met several times before.”

“Huh?” Jeongin faced Minho, wondering when he could’ve met the other.

“Every morning, when you pass by the cafe. I see the way you look at each other, I know how much you love her.” Minho flicked his forehead lightly, smirking when Jeongin jumped. Jeongin pouted, rubbing his forehead before loosening his hold on Minho. He tried not to feel too sad about the loss of warmth. 

“Still, thank you for what you said. It really helped.” 

“Trust me, I know what she’s going through. She’ll be okay.” Jeongin paused, thinking about what Minho was saying. Something in his tone felt like there was more to it, something more personal. 

“You do…?”

“Mhm.” Jeongin wasn’t sure if he was allowed to ask. Minho was quiet, his nose twitching slightly. 

“So are you going to ask me?”

“I-what?” Jeongin looked up suddenly, seeing Minho side eyeing him. He smirked, nudging him with his elbow and Jeongin relaxed. 

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”

“No, it’s okay.”

Minho pushed off the counter and began untucking his shirt. Jeongin flushed and almost began panicking at how fast things were going when Minho lifted it to show a sliver of his stomach. It was the usual soft white fur when he noticed something catch the light. It was a glossy patch that looked similar to scales on a reptile. Jeongin squinted, unconsciously leaning in closer. He gasped when the colors danced over the scales. 

“My dad.”

“Huh?”

“He was a milk snake. My mother always talked about how much she loved the pattern of his scales.”

“Yeah, they’re beautiful. The way they catch the light…” Minho cleared his throat and Jeongin snapped back to reality. He realized he had unconsciously lifted his hand as if to touch the scales and quickly dropped it after. 

“S-sorry, that was weird.” 

“No, it’s okay. Um, you can touch it if you want…” 

Jeongin felt like he could cut the tension in the room with a knife. They were silent and Jeongin felt as if Minho was holding his breath as he reached out to touch his stomach. He heard Minho’s sharp inhale as his fingers smoothed over the scales. They were cooler to the touch than he expected. Jeongin watched as the colors danced on on the glossy scales, tracing each until he reached where the fur began. A twin pair of gasps could be heard as Jeongin dared to reach further, feeling the soft white fur between his fingers. It was softer than anything he had ever felt before but it was a different kind of softness compared to Haneul. He just couldn’t place it. Jeongin couldn’t remember the last time any type of prey, let alone a rabbit, dared to let him this close. 

Jeongin could feel his tail move, as if he were on edge. His ears flicked and he didn’t realize just how close they had gotten. He should back away, he should back away, give Minho the money and maybe ask if he was free to babysit another time. Ask him out on a proper date and do this properly, no rush. That’s what Jeongin should do but all he could think of right now is how fast Minho’s heart was beating. Jeongin would be concerned he was having a heart attack if his wasn’t racing just the same. He swallowed and looked up and noticed how Minho was staring at him this whole time. Minho’s eyes were flitting all over his face as if to catch every minute detail. Jeongin had his hand resting on Minho’s waist now, tufts of fur peeking between his fingers. The air was still tense but the space between them was decreasing. Minho’s eyes settled finally and Jeongin noticed how his eyes were dilated. He was sure his own eyes were as well. 

Jeongin stepped just a little bit closer. He wasn’t sure if he was reading the situation wrong but Minho hadn’t said a word nor stopped him. Jeongin was arguing with himself, going back and forth when Minho exhaled softly. He relaxes into Jeongin’s hold, still keeping eye contact. Jeongin takes a chance and creeps his hand upward, further until he settles between his shoulder blades. He can feel the way it expands as Minho breathes, a slight shiver due to his back being exposed. Jeongin can feel where there are bald patches, the jarring contrast of scales and fur. His other hand grips Minho’s waist while Minho is leaning back on one hand while the other is still tightly gripping his shirt. 

Minho tilts his head up, slightly while looking into Jeongin’s eyes. It felt like a challenge and Jeongin leaned in, his mouth watering as he neared Minho’s neck. The smell of vanilla and coffee was strongest here in the crook of his shoulder. His nostrils flared while his tail moved from side to side. Jeongin felt Minho’s smaller hand move to his own waist, crawling up his back, feeling the heat despite still wearing his work polo. Suddenly, Minho pulls him in and Jeongin holds in a yelp as he falls forward into Minho. Jeongin’s eyes fall shut as his face is buried into Minho’s neck. The rabbit’s head falls back and Jeongin presses closer, inhaling his scent. It’s been too long since he’s felt this drawn to someone. 

Jeongin nuzzles and Minho giggles, a light airy laugh while his fists the back of his polo. The edge of the counter digs into the small of his back as Jeongin attempts to get as close as possible. If he had any shame left, he’d be concerned about the very pressing problem in his pants but it seems like they were both enjoying this too much. Jeongin couldn’t think clearly, his mind in a haze as his jaw fell open and he let his tongue taste Minho’s skin. At the touch, Minho gasped, rutting up into Jeongin and the fox was determined to draw out every sound he could from the other man. He began licking and nipping at Minho’s neck, his hips moving on their own accord. Minho was rutting into him, too. 

Jeongin’s mouth water, trying to keep his bites light while Minho was beginning to feel more and more hot. Jeongin knew rabbits were sexual creatures but he figured it was a little toned down with Minho, considering the snake blood in him. Jeongin had his arm wrapped around Minho while the other hand supported them both against the counter. He lifted his head and nearly went back when Minho let out a breathy whine. Jeongin knew he was just as flushed as Minho, the two were pumping out crazy pheromones and it was driving Jeongin insane. Minho had wrapped both his arms around Jeongin’s neck and the fox could feel him tensing his muscular thigh while he tiptoed a little. Maybe they should slow down, they couldn’t do this in the kitchen, it was irresponsible. Jeongin should be responsible and mature and tell Minho they should pause or take it somewhere else when Minho surged forward and caught Jeongin’s mouth in a kiss. 

Jeongin’s eyes fluttered shut, stepping back a little as Minho leaned his full weight against him. He’s never tasted rabbit before and now, Jeongin doesn’t think anything else would come close. The two continued to kiss while Minho rutted against him. Jeongin had stepped back until his back hit the fridge, ignoring the clatter of magnets as they fell. His hand moved down and reached Minho’s ass. He could feel his cotton tail twitch and move when he squeezed Minho’s ass hard. The rabbit moaned against his mouth, rutting faster until his hips stuttered. Jeongin froze as Minho buried his face in his neck. He felt something damp against his front but he was sure it wasn’t his fault. 

“S-sorry, g-got a little t-too excited…” Minho panted out. Jeongin felt his heart still racing while he swiped his hand up and down his back to soothe him. 

“It’s o-okay. I was… really close, too.” He felt Minho chuckle and Jeongin felt a laugh bubble up from his chest. It was ridiculous, he felt like a teenager again. 

Jeongin let his head fall back when Minho lifted his head and stared into his eyes. He smiled reassuringly and Minho smiled in return before kissing him softly. Jeongin realized this was his favorite Minho, soft and sweet. He smiled into the kiss and they stayed like that until he noticed Minho getting a bit more bitey. Jeongin hummed and felt the rabbit begin to move his hips once more. The fox gasped when he realized Minho was hard again. 

“M-minho?”

“Yeah?” Minho moved down to his neck, biting at all the right places and Jeongin was beginning to have a hard time stringing his sentences together. 

“A-are you h-hard again?” Minho let out a breathy laugh before looking up at him. 

“Rabbits, what can I say?” Jeongin’s eyes widened before fluttering shut as Minho kissed him again. Jeongin felt like he might have a heart attack trying to keep up with Minho. When they said rabbits were sexual creatures, he didn’t know they meant multiple orgasms. 

Jeongin wrapped his arms around Minho’s middle, one hand dipping down to squeeze his ass every so often. Minho was getting squirmy and Jeongin wanted to know what it would feel like to have that on him. He wanted to touch his own dick badly, already feeling the chafing in his pants. He wanted to press it in between Minho’s soft thick thighs, wanted to know what it could feel like to bury his face between them. Jeongin felt a growl in the back of his throat as they kissed, Minho not even letting him have a moment to breathe. He began rutting into him again but this time Jeongin knew they had to move this somewhere else or he was going to do something he would regret doing in their communal eating area. 

Jeongin managed to mumble “living room” and thankfully, Minho heard it. The two stumbled as they made their way to the couch, mostly because Minho wouldn’t leave Jeongin alone for even a second. The two managed to make it to the couch with minimal damage, Jeongin would check whatever fell later. Right now, he had a lapful of a very horny rabbit who seemed intent on devouring him and Jeongin would let him. He felt Minho begin to unbutton his polo, amazed that the rabbit didn’t even fumble once. Jeongin was gripping and squeezing his waist and ass. Minho rolled his hips down, pressing their front together. Jeongin had to bite his lip hard, remembering that he couldn’t make too much noise. 

“M-minho, fuck… wait”

“Wha- what? What’s wrong?” Minho quickly stopped and stared into Jeongin’s eyes, his hips still moving back and forth. Jeongin squeezed his eyes shut and tried to breathe properly but not too deeply or else Minho’s scent would send him into overdrive again. 

“I- um, is this…”

“Daddy?” Before Jeongin could finish his question, the sound of Haneul’s voice drifted in. In his surprise, he screamed and flung Minho off him. The rabbit landed next to him on the couch with an oof and the two quickly tried to make themselves decent. 

“Daddy? Minnie?” Haneul looked surprised but happy that the rabbit was still there. Jeongin smiled amicably, still smoothing down his polo. 

“Hi, honey, what... what are you doing out of bed?”

“I’m thirsty.”

“I’ll get it.” Minho smiled, and quickly jumped up and rushed to the kitchen. Jeongin cleared his throat, his raging boner dying down instantly from the shock of his daughter’s presence. 

Haneul yawned cutely and made her way into the kitchen. Minho handed her the glass of water and she drank as Jeongin stood by the entryway. He watched as Haneul handed back the glass and Minho said a cute thank you before gathering her up in his arms. Jeongin felt the same pinch in his chest at the sight of his daughter in Minho’s arms. 

“And what do we say?”

“Thank you, Minnnie.”

“Oh? Is that it? Hmmm…” Minho teased her, turning his face away. Haneul giggled and began kissing his cheek. Minho let out a laugh from being tickled and returned the kisses, making Haneul laugh as well. The two kept giggling while Jeongin felt something choke in his throat. He was getting so emotional these days. Clearing his throat, he caught Minho’s attention. 

“Right, off to bed.”

“I want Minnie to tuck me in!”

“Oof, you’ve been replaced, Jeongin.” Jeongin gasped and held his hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt. 

“Oh no! Daddy!” Minho held back his laughter at Jeongin’s dramatics. Still carried, Haneul reached out and began peppering Jeongin’s face with kisses. Minho had walked over to Jeongin and he laughed as the fox began to scrunch his face up. 

“Okay! Okay! Honey, look Daddy’s okay.” Jeongin laughed holding his daughter’s face in his hands before kissing her on the nose. He looked up and realized just how close his face was to Minho. He noticed how sparkly Minho’s eyes were while he blinked cutely, a stark contrast from earlier. 

“Ehem, okay. Goodnight, now go let Minnie tuck you in.” Jeongin smiled and stepped to the side, letting Minho pass. He watched as the rabbit entered his daughter’s bedroom and he tried not to dwell on just how well Minho fit in both of the foxes’ lives. 

Now that he was alone, Jeongin exhaled deeply. He couldn’t believe he did that with someone he just met in his own kitchen. It wasn’t even just someone, it was Minho, the barista he’s been crushing for too long and been too shy to approach. He was an adult, he should be able to talk to people he liked. Jeongin sighed, not only that but Haneul liked Minho as well and he was looking to be a great fit as a babysitter. He groaned thinking about having to thank Changbin and knowing the older would probably hold it against him any chance he got. Jeongin realized that he couldn’t fuck this up, especially since his daughter was invested too. His ears shifted to the side when he heard the door click. 

Jeongin looked up and watched Minho smile softly at the door before turning to fully face Jeongin. He blinked, tilting his head in a question. Jeongin shook his head slightly and Minho simply raised his eyebrow before shaking his head as well. 

“So…”

“So…”

“Um, Haneul seems to like you, a lot.”

“Oh, I love her too. She’s wonderful, you should be proud.” Jeongin smiled, he was proud of her. Minho noticed how he began to fidget with his hands. 

“Okay, out with it.” Jeongin cursed how perceptive Minho was.

“I was… I was wondering if you, totally up to you, um, if you would like to be… her babysitter?” Jeongin heard a soft ‘oh’ before continuing. 

“It would be dependent on tour hours of course. And it wouldn’t even be a whole day since she has school now, it would just be having to pick her up and take her home, like today! And no weekends if you don’t want to. Just name your price! It can be whatever and-“ 

Jeongin continued to ramble when a hand covered his mouth. He looked up from the floor and noticed Minho smiling at him. He sighed, shaking his head fondly. 

“Just nod, okay?” Jeongin began mumbling against Minho’s hand. Minho rolled his eyes. Jeongin realized he wouldn’t let go and simply nodded. 

“Good. Now, Haneul needs a babysitter, right?”

_ Nod. _

“And it would be just like what I did today?”

_ Nod.  _

“You’d pay me the same amount?”

_ Nod. _

“Haneul likes me, yes?”

_ Nod. _

_ “ _ And do you?”

Jeongin froze, clearly not expecting that question. Minho looked serious, waiting for Jeongin to answer. The fox nodded slowly and Minho’s face broke into a soft smile. 

“Good. I like you, too. And Haneul.” Jeongin smiled against his head and he feels his tail wag behind him. Minho looked down and laughed too, no doubt noticing his tail’s reaction. 

“You can text me the details or you can come visit the cafe tomorrow and we can have lunch there. Bring Haneul, I promised she could try a new cake we’re releasing.” Jeongin kept nodding excitedly, making Minho laugh. Jeongin mumbled against his hand, asking for him to let go. Minho had a mischievous glint in his eye, humming as he stared at Jeongin. 

Suddenly, he moved closer and kissed Jeongin, except not really because he kissed his own hand that was on Jeongin. The fox whined and Minho giggled before letting him go. 

“And I think we should take it slow, yeah?” Jeongin blinked, his brain to catch up with what Minho was saying. 

“Y-yeah.” Minho was right, they should take it slow for now. 

The two smiled at each other before Jeongin offered to walk Minho home, which he refused because he said Jeongin needed to rest and he was an adult. He wanted to insist but as soon as Minho mentioned it, it was like the fatigue finally caught up to him and all Jeongin wanted to do was flop over into bed. Minho laughed, pinching his cheek and cooing at how cute Jeongin was. He walked him to the door and wore his jacket and slipped on his shoes. Jeongin yawned, stumbling drowsily as he tried (and failed) to help Minho with his things. Minho stuck his cap on and before he left, stole a kiss from a sleepy Jeongin. He left and Jeongin pulled himself up from the door and forced himself to walk to his room. Falling into bed, he sighed thinking about how he was about to have his hands full with a baby fox-dove hybrid for a daughter and a rabbit-snake hybrid for a babysitter. 


End file.
